


Moondance

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [11]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes his fiance` Marie to a special ball.</p><p>Song -- "Moondance" by Michael Buble.</p><p>this week's ttt submission ... enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> this happens before "Wimbledon." a wonderful reader sent me a note (I'm sorry i didn't write down your name) saying that i needed to write about Tom & Marie finally making love :)

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror. I had only worn a tuxedo with tails once before, and everything had to be perfect tonight.

My beautiful angel and I were attending a formal ballroom dance. It meant a tuxedo with tails for me and a true ballroom gown for Marie.

I smiled as I recalled the conversation …

_“You want to take me to a ball?!” she asked incredulously._

_“Yes! It’s a formal ballroom dance … tuxedos, gowns, a small orchestra … the whole thing!” I replied excitedly._

_“Oh … well … I’m not sure that’s a good idea then,” she answered rather sullenly. “_

_Angel? What’s wrong?” I asked, gently taking her hand._

_“_ _I … I …” she stammered before her tears began to fall._

_“_ _Marie! Please tell me what’s wrong!” I pleaded._

_She just shook her head. After a few moments, she reached for her tablet and searched for a minute. She then showed me the results. On the screen were images of stunning ballroom gowns … and their cost. I must admit that I was fairly surprised at how expensive they were._

_I smiled at Marie, understanding now why she didn’t want to go. This was just another reason why I loved her so very much._

_“Marie … I want you to listen to me very carefully, ok?” I said._

_She nodded, and looked at me._

_“I know that you hate when I buy things for you. You feel that I’m wasting my money, that you don’t deserve them. But I want to do this too! I want to see you dressed in a gorgeous gown, and twirl you around and dance in the moonlight,” I said softly._

_She smiled, and I told her to find a few websites and email them to me so I could choose a dress for her …_

That was 3 weeks ago. And now, here I stand, fidgeting with my tuxedo. After one last check, and deciding that I was ready, I went to the guest room to check on Marie.

I knocked gently on the door.

“Marie? Are you ready?”

Slowly the door opened, and my jaw hit the floor. She took my breath away, a stunning vision in blue.

“My God,” I sighed, unable to move.

She blushed, and my heart started beating again.

“Does is look all right? It feels so … surreal,” she said.

I laughed. “Only YOU would use a word like ‘surreal’ to describe the situation! And angel, you look exquisite.”

She smiled, and I kissed her softly, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

“The car should be here soon. Let’s go!” I said enthusiastically.

When we arrived at the Langham, Marie gasped.

“Oh my god! Look at this place!” she all but screamed.

I chuckled. My angel appreciates all things classical. And it truly was an incredible building. I couldn’t wait for this night to begin!

I felt like a king with Marie on my arm as we entered the building. And she certainly looked the part of my queen – her lovely blue gown, her hair in a loose bun with a few tendrils framing her face, and her sapphire earrings.

A small shriek escaped her lips as we entered the ballroom. There was a small orchestra, and it was decorated so elegantly.

She turned to look up at me, her eyes glistening as her hands tightened their grip on my arm.

“This is amazing! Thank you so much!” she said joyfully.

I kissed her softly and led her to the dance floor. As we danced a waltz, I couldn’t help the overwhelming happiness that was filling my heart.

An hour or so later, we took the opportunity to go into another one of the rooms to grab a snack and a drink. I felt like I was in heaven every time she smiled at me.

I excused myself to go to the restroom. As I was returning, I noticed an outdoor terrace. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

Upon reaching our table, I extended my hand.

“Are you ready Angel?”

“Absolutely!” she cheerily replied.

My heart skipped a beat as she stood, her beautiful gown swirling around her.

Her joy was replaced by confusion as we passed the ballroom.

“Tom?” she asked.

I merely smiled, and led her onto the terrace. I pulled her close to me and whispered, “My lovely angel should be dancing under the stars.”

She looked up at me, and smiled so sweetly that I thought my heart would burst!

From our location on the terrace, we could just barely hear the music from the ballroom. As we heard the song, we started to laugh. It was “Moondance.”

“You set this up!” Marie cried as we danced.

I shook my head. “I give you my solemn oath that I did no such thing!”

She giggled as we continued our foxtrot around the small terrace. Despite my pleasure at dancing under the moonlight, I had something else in mind for us …

We had been seeing each other for some time, and I vowed to take things slowly. When I proposed to Marie, I was scared that she might actually say no.

Even after she said yes, I was true to my word, and still moved slowly. That is why she hasn’t moved in with me, and which is why we haven’t made love.

Honestly, given my filming schedule, Marie staying in her own house is fine with me. But I SO desperately want to feel her underneath me, screaming my name in pleasure.

Many nights, too many if I were being truthful, were spent screaming her name alone in my hotel room as I … handled … my frustrations. But I refused to pressure her. I couldn’t risk losing her at any cost. So I … suffered.

Unbeknownst to her, I had reserved a suite for us tonight, and I brought some things over for us earlier. Even if tonight weren’t the night, at least it’d be memorable, and I knew she’d love staying here.

I was jarred from my thoughts by the sweet sound of Marie’s laughter.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

She shook her head. “Apparently the orchestra in your head is still playing, as the one inside stopped a few minutes ago!”

“Ehehehe … I’m sorry angel. I was thinking about the surprise I have planned for you,” I answered before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She sighed. “Tom, please. You’ve done too much already.”

“No, I haven’t. Come on. We’ll go back inside,” I said.

She hesitated. “Do we have to?”

I turned, confused. “Marie?”

She looked down. “As much as I’ve enjoyed this, I’m getting tired, and you seem … a bit distracted.”

“If that’s what you want, then we’ll go,” I answered, and led her to the stairs.

“Tom? Where are we going?” she asked.

I smiled as I ushered her into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, I pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

“I reserved a suite for us. I thought, incorrectly, that we’d be dancing well into the wee hours, and we would be too tired to go home,” I said.

I was worried when she backed away from me, but her smile eased my fears.

“Such a thoughtful man … what did I do to ever deserve you?” she said, leaning against me.

“No, angel, I am the fortunate one,” I said softly.

Arriving at our floor, I led us down the hall and opened the door.

“Wow!” she quietly exclaimed.

“This is amazing!” I took her into my arms, nuzzling her neck.

“Tom …” she sighed.

I turned her around and began to kiss her. I soon felt her arms wrap around my waist. Hearing her moan softly, my lips left hers and found her neck.

“Tom …” she whispered.

“I love you angel,” I replied in between kisses.

She pushed me back. I was surprised by the hungry look in her eyes.

“Please Tom …” she said sliding my jacket off.

Loosening and removing my tie, she started unbuttoning my shirt.

Before things escalated any further, I took her hands in mine.

“Are you sure, Marie? You don’t have to do this because I … I want you …”

She responded by ripping my shirt apart. I chuckled as the buttons flew across the room. I moaned as she put her hands on my chest. Her hands were quickly replaced by lips, as she placed soft kisses all over me.

“Marie …” I groaned as I felt her hands undoing my belt and slipping into my pants. I felt her smile against my bare chest as she touched me for the first time.

_Dear God! Her hands feel so good around me!_

After a few moments, I removed her hands from my pants, and sat down on the bed. I unlaced my shoes and took them and my sock off.

Standing back up, I allowed her to slide my pants down. Marie smiled as she disrobed me, shaking her head as she noticed I wasn’t wearing anything underneath my trousers.

Without warning, she unhooked all the clasps at the one shoulder of her dress and let it fall to the floor.

“Marie …” I breathed as I saw her nearly naked before me.

She stepped out of it, picked it up, and draped it over the chair. She rather dexterously removed her shoes, and walked over to me in just her blue lace panties.

It was then that she looked at me, both nervous and impatient.

As I kissed her, I ran my hands down her sides, and gently slid her panties down. She stepped out of them as I moved us to the bed. I turned us around, and stopped.

“You are so, so beautiful,” I said softly.

She smiled, and then slowly sat, moving to the center of the large bed.

Crawling over her, I began to kiss every inch of her – her neck, collarbone, and her voluptuous breasts. I heard her sigh as my kisses traveled downward. I paused for just a second, and saw a faint smile on her lips.

Moving back up, I began to gently suck on her right nipple, while I slid two fingers inside of her. She moaned, arching her back. I smiled against, feeling how ready she was for me. I shifted myself further up, and kissed her.

“I love you so much Marie,” I whispered.

She opened her eyes, looking at me tenderly.

“I love you too Tom,” she sighed.

I slowly slid into her, closely watching her expression. I groaned as I felt her warm wetness envelop me completely.

“Tom …” she sighed as I started to move my hips.

I was desperately trying to pace myself, so Marie could take full pleasure in our first time together. But I’d wanted this … her … for so long that I was quickly losing that battle.

Suddenly, I felt her legs wrapping around my hips, trying to pull me deeper inside of her.

“Marie …” I moaned.

“Please Tom …” she cried with urgency in her voice.

Her words pushed me over the top. I began thrusting into her with a wanton abandon, and I could feel her getting close.

“Come for me … let me feel you …” I panted erratically.

A few thrusts later, she screamed, digging her nails into my shoulder.

“Tom!” she cried in pleasure.

Feeling her clench around ignited my own orgasm, and I spilled deep inside of her.

Catching myself on my elbows before I collapsed on top of her, I kissed her breathlessly.

“Oh Marie … I love you SO much …” I whispered.

She smiled. I slowly pulled out of her and lay on my back, pulling her to my side. She wrapped one around me as she laid her head on my chest.

“I love you too. Thank you,” she said softly.

I grinned, already knowing why she was thanking me. But I asked anyway.

“For what angel?”

I felt her smile against me.

“You waited for me to be … ready. I know that couldn’t have been easy. But if it’s any consolation, you weren’t the only one … struggling …” she replied quietly.

I held her closer, saying, “I would never pressure you into doing anything. I love you too much.”

“I know. And I love you even more for that,” she said, placing a feather light kiss on my chest.

As we fell asleep in each other’s arms, I couldn’t ever remember being so truly happy …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> the link to Marie's dress ...  
> http://www.dancedressshop.com/en/ballroom_dress/BD-SG2752.html


End file.
